The Knights
by DelPrimo
Summary: The Avengers have fallen, leaving the Earth defenseless. To make matters worse a new new evil has risen. Earth needs defending and when push comes to shove Fury come out of hiding to form a new team and continue the legacy of the Avengers. Are these replacements enough to counter the new evil? Or will they suffer the same fate as the Avengers
1. A New Beginning

In the calm night of New York The Avengers were on a daily patrol through the city. Some days there was nothing to take care of, on others villains would try to terrorize the citizens where their pathetic plan would just be foiled by the Avengers. Well tonight there was no sign of unusual activity which meant that they have the night off. "Alright everyone, looks like New York is clear. Nothing out of the ordinary except a few gangs that the police can handle" said Steve Rogers, also known as Captain America, through the S.H.I.E.L.D comm-link.

"Finally, we could enjoy one night to rest" sighed Tony Stark, Iron Man, to finally have eight hours of sleep with the other Avengers agreeing with him. "Well what do you guys say to a couple of drinks and telling old stories?" Stark said enjoying the thought of relaxation. At the same time everybody said yes which was all he needed to hear, he changed his direction to The Avengers Tower. "Last one there has clean up the after party" he said calling for a race "J.A.R.V.I.S, put all the power into the thrusters" he told A.I companion "Right away, Sir" the A.I responded. When he got there he saw he was the last to get there "Ah Come on" he complained. "Hey don't be upset for something that you started. No one said it needed to be a race" Natasha Romanov, Black Widow, said while laughing. Stark was about to retort at the comment when J.A.R.V.I.S spoke. "Sir, forgive me for interrupting. But I've picked up four entities headed this way and their readings are...odd."

"Define odd, like the kind of odd where my inventions go wrong or the kind of odd where Nat is being nice to everyone?" He asked confused

"Well, it appears as something we've never encountered" J.A.R.V.I.S responded. Hulk stepped up "Could it be gamma radiation?" Tony shook his head "No he's right. Whatever is coming it can't be to sell us cookies, prepare for battle now!" At that everyone took a fighting stance to defend themselves if necessary. They stood there in silence waiting for the entities to show themselves. Every one heard a slight whisper in the wind but paid no attention to it until Tony panicked "Above us!" The Avengers looked up to see four human figures all holding what appeared to be enormous blades . They all descended at once breaking the concrete beneath them surrounding the Avengers ready to attack, but what caught their attention was that the tallest figure had a glowing black orb in the center of his chest. "Okay I don't know who you are or what the hell you want but whatever it is you're not getting it" Captain America spoke up in warning tone talking to all of them. They all charged hoping to take down the mysterious figures giving it all they had while trying to scatter them just in case they tried to form team plan. Iron Man was against one of the small figures in an effort to knock him unconscious and hoping not to kill him. Captain America was alongside Black Widow and Hawkeye trying to take down another one of the figures which wasn't working since he was flying while dodging anything they threw at him. "Stark we can use some help right about now!" yelled Hawkeye. Iron Man understood "J.A.R.V.I.S can you get our friends some new shoes?" he said. As he finished with that question three pairs of of flight boots shot out of the window and set themselves at the feet of the three who needed them. The boots enabled them to fly as they balanced themselves.

Iron Man noticed "Hey have you guys been touching my stuff?" he asked that made Black Widow cringe "Really Stark, is that important right now?" she yelled while trying to dodge a sword swing.

Thor was engaged the battle with the tallest figure, truth be told Thor had the upper hand. Every time the figure swung his sword the force seemed to throw him off balance which only opened some critical shots. "Your balance off. I will emerge victor of our brawl!" Yelled Thor followed by a battle cry as he brought his hammer down to strike his opponent. The figure dissolved into smoke and reappeared behind Thor striking him in the back of his neck. The God fell to one knee grasping the spot where the pain was great only using one arm to keep himself from falling. "Who are you?" He asked in between gasps.

The figure said nothing, his hand fogged with smoke until it engulfed Thor lifting him up. "What is this? I can't move!" He yelled in panic as a feeling of his throat being crushed that didn't allow him to breath "Do not play games with me, Thunder God. I know this little trick won't kill you."

The figure dropped Thor "But I know what can." His blade began to radiate with what looked like more smoke "Dark Energy, It's power is unpredictable. It's what has made me powerful and as long as the core in my chest is producing it I have no worry for human needs." The blade now glowed a sinister color "Let's see how powerful it is" The helmet hid the figure's murderous smile as he charged towards Thor who was to distracted with trying to catch his breath. His armor stopped the sword from impaling him but it didn't stop the force form knocking him through two buildings. "Powerful isn't it?" He asked appearing from his cloud form.

"You won't defeat us!" Yelled Thor charging with his hammer "Evil has consumed you but we always emerge from the ashes an-" A blast cut him off. "That's where you're wrong

. You people have never faced anything like me, Like us. We are a new evil that this world has never witnessed but soon that will change. Even a God such as yourself can not last with the power I posses."

In a swift motion the blade pierced through his armor, stabbing him in the heart. A cry of pain escaped his throat but it didn't stop there. Thor was being lifted again but this time it felt like he was being crushed on all sides "Tell me Thor, are you the only God here in Midgard?" he asked in mocking tone. After getting no response he smiled and threw him upwards and sending a beam of pure Dark Energy that hit Thor and vaporized him leaving nothing but the hammer of the God.

"Finish them" He said to the other figures who had been dealing with the rest of the Avengers. They all nodded and started shooting powerful blasts at each one standing or struggling to fight. "Hulk smash tiny demon!" Yelled the Hulk as two of the four blasted him from every direction. The tallest one came from behind impaled him through the heart. The beast cried out in pain before falling down. Rogers, Stark, Barton, and Romanov remained but their efforts to fight for survival only proved less than futile. Stark was shot down form the sky "JARVIS try to get the thrusters back on" he yelled. Before he can hit the ground he stopped and found himself floating in the air "Any last words, Avengers?" Asked the Tall one "Oh where are my manners? I am the Galaxy or your case I am the executioner" he said as the other Avengers were levitated in the air next to Stark. "You'll fall, asshole" Spat Natasha. "Kill them" ordered Galaxy. With the smaller figures followed the order as they suffocated them until their bodies went limp.

"It's time for our reign over this world to begin, and without the Avengers there will be no one to stop me!" As Galaxy finished the sentence a portal opened above the Avengers Tower "No more distractions."


	2. Check One

"Systems activated, SIr!" One of the many surviving S.H.I.E.L.D workers yelled across the room. "Good, make sure to tap into every camera in the world, watch videos, scatter the news" Fury, who had recently come out of hiding after The Avengers' death was announced to the public, yelled all over the room making sure his order was heard.

"Director, it's good to finally be back" Coulson walked up to him. Fury nodded with him "Sure is pal. Been looking for an excuse to get this underground station running, all we need now is to locate where the other S.H.I.E.L.D agents are and see if they're willing to come back as well." Both of them shared a moment of silence but not the awkward kind. Though soon enough Coulson felt it "I never thought I'd come back only to see The Avengers die, it doesn't seem like a fair trade."

"What do you mean 'Fair Trade'?" Asked Fury curious to what the former dead man was going on about. "Well I mean this may sound silly but what me coming back had a consequence to it? What if it's one of give on take one and life took their lives in exchange for mine?" He finished with a cringe on the Director's face. "You came back alright, but you came back as a nutcase rather than sane" They both shared a laugh until it died down.

"So what exactly are we-or they-looking for?" Asked Coulson as he turned his attention to all the screen making their ways into every camera in the world. "Since the Avengers have fallen the Earth will need a new team to defend it. In the mean time Xavier's mutants or the X Men are taking doing it but I don't really trust them." Said Fury walking into an office and sitting down. "Well it's not like we have the right to complain. They're all we have so it's not like we can choose anyone."

"So let me get this straight, The Avengers are gone so now you want to scout the world to see if there are some people like them in the world?" asked Coulson.

"You got it Phil. But they're going to turn up all of the sudden it's going to take time. A _long_ time."

* * *

"You really have done well, Director" Said Coulson looking at the Helicarrier they had been repairing for four years now. "When will it be able to fly?"

"Soon, without Stark we have no way of knowing every single problem it has that we can't see. Now would've been a good time to have his smart-ass around." Fury mentally cursed himself trying to keep calm. Unfortunately, it was like a volcano trying to keep the lava down. "It's crazy to think The Avengers died four years ago. Have we found anyone yet?" Coulson asked as he walked in on a very focused Nick Fury who brought his attention to Coulson. "Nothing, we're lucky those bastards who killed The Avengers haven't unleashed an army on us," Said Fury with a frustrated groan.

Uh maybe you haven't but I may have found some potential" Said voice both men thought they'd never hear again. "Also I've scanned the ship, nothing's wrong with it."

Both men just stood there unable to believe who was standing in front of them. "Stark?! But you were presumed dead! If you've been alive this whole then where the hell have you been?!" Yelled Fury wanting an answer of the Iron Avenger. "And you better answer good or else-"

"Calm down there Mister Furry. After the figures left J.A.R.V.I.S activated an emergency Life Support program I installed a few days before since my anxiety was getting worse. Eventually it extended to minor heart attacks then to major, but that didn't mean I was going to throw in the towel. When the program was finally finished it enabled J.A.R.V.I.S to use small doses of electricity should my heart ever stop beating. Lo and behold it came in handy."

"Okay so that explains how you survived, but where have you been?" Coulson asked who finally came out of shock "It's been three years."

"When I finally woke up, or came back to life, it was too late to bring the others back. Therefore, I took each of them to the places they were born. After that I went into hiding because in fear of them coming back for me and after all this time I figured the coat was clear. That leads us to this moment." During the explanation Stark sat down next to Coulson and looked at Fury with an apologetic look "I tried to save them, but it was no use."

A hand landed on Stark's shoulder "Don't blame yourself Tony,." Said Coulson "We all miss them okay? You survived and the least you can do is help us take those bastards down." Tony nodded without saying a word and buried his face into his palms trying hard not to let the tears come out.

Fury broke the silence when a question popped into his head "Who was it that killed them down? Do you have a picture or video of them?" The sadness went away and was replaced with a determined nod "Yeah, my suit records everything as long as it's active. I went back to the Tower to get the suit that had everything of what happened and trust me you'll see something that really catch your interest."

The events from the night played on a holographic screen showing how the younger dark figures were really giving him and the others a beating. "Now stop, you see that little on on the far right? He has something in his chest. Something that glows." Tony zoomed in so that the other two could see what he was pointing too which was an orb that seemed to shimmer in the moonlight. "Hey buddy fast forward will ya?"

"Yes sir" Responded the A.I Companion as he skipped a little later into the Video and stopped to show the tallest one with the same object in his chest. "These two seem to have the same orb in their chest but the other two don't have one." Coulson and Fury looked at him with confused faces "Where are you trying to get at Stark?"

"I'm saying if these two ever come back then we target them, maybe they're the most powerful of the four."

All three were on the same page until Fury brought up a very important question "You said _we._ Who the hell is _we_ exactly?" A smile formed onto the Avenger's face which brought fear to the men "I over heard Coulson, welcome back from the dead by the way, saying something about finding someone. I'm assuming you're trying to make another group of Avengers?"

They looked at each other and nodded "That's right." Responded Coulson.

"Well what if I told you I may already have a list?" Both of them fell silent for a moment trying to think of words to speak against Tony. "I'm going to need you to give me a jet."

* * *

A teenager was in a training room with bots shot at him. He dodged three bullets and shot it down with half a mag, from behind him a gun being cocked was heard. With a quick spin he shot down that doll as well. "Not bad kid."

His focus was broken, then moments later a bot to his right ended the simulation. The Teen got up clearly pissed off "Who are you?"

"Relax kid I'm only here to watch, but-" Coulson's sentence was cut off by Iron Man breaking through the ceiling "He is." "Thanks for the entrance," he looked at Coulson "Hey there kid you know who I am, right?" he asked putting helmet away. The teen looked at him with a curios look "Weren't you presumed dead?" he asked.

"Yeah but I'm here in the flesh so that covers that question. Listen, the other Avengers are dead and we're looking for new recruits. What do you say?"

The Teen said nothing but his face had shock written all over it, "You want me to be an Avenger?" he asked after regaining his composure. "But wait I can't do that!"  
"Why not," asked Tony "What are you missing?" From what Tony could see he had everything to get the spot.

"Well first off My name is Harry Chambers, and I don't have a suit or a name. Plus will the Military Academy Administration Board allow it?" He asked both of them, who laughed in response "Uh hello it's S.H.I.E.L.D and an Avenger Harry, they'd be stupid not to allow a transfer then and not brag about it later on." Said Fury entering the room still trying to stop laughing, "Besides they already agreed to it."

Harry stood there not saying a thing, still not believing what he was hearing. "Alright then if they say yes then I'm in as well." The words finally escaped his mouth.

"Oh for a name I'll use what my team calls me, Gaze Blazer." he said with a smile of determination.


	3. Speculation

Harry looked down at the Academy with a hint of sadness "Aren't you going to say good bye to your parents, kid?" Asked Coulson as he watched the new recruit hold back tears. "I never knew my parents. I've been with the Academy ever since I can remember," Harry explained "It's basically my home."

All fell silent for a moment before Tony spoke up "Look Harry, letting people go hurts, but you're not leaving for no reason. You're leaving to continue something, to become an Avenger." All the words were sincere and reassuring. The young prodigy looked at him with an understanding look giving a nod "So what happens now?" He asked. "Now we look for other youngsters like you, The Next Avengers. We found you so that means there's five more to go." Said Fury looking out the Window then to Harry. "I hope you know how big this is, Kid."

"Um I don't mean to cut the Boss-Employee friendship, but it took you guys three years to find Harry. How long do you think you have before those dark mattered assholes come back?" Tony cut in. The three looked at each other trying to find an answer for the question but couldn't come up with one. "Well if we're looking for Next Avengers how about social Media? Everything goes there be it Snapchat, Instagram, Facebook or any other website all the super stuff would be there."

Tony thought about it for a moment thinking if it would work before a wide smile made formed on his lips "You're a genius kid!" In a matter of moments the room filled with holographic screens of every social media site there was. "If you were not with us and something out of the ordinary just happened where would you post it?" Tony asked the question towards Harry who only jumped out of his shock of the technology S.H.I.E.L.D had in their possession "Well If something was to happen in front of me then it would definitely go on Instagram."

All the screens went to said app. For the most part everything seemed normal with group pictures, small videos of sports and just other random pictures of people. "What about that picture right there?" Harry pointed to one picture that had an out of focus figure on a rooftop. From what could be seen the figure was a male human, with a blue suit that had what looked like silver designs on his chest. "Looks like a younger blue version of Spider-Man." The comment from Tony broke the concentration in the room as well as the silence.

"Stark, can you look and see where this photo was taken?" The Director sounded in a hurry to find this kid "Well can you?!" With Fury's voice rising Coulson and Harry gave Tony a look that said 'Do what the man says.'

"According to the person who took the picture, she lives in Los Angeles, Southern California. That's probably where we'll find him." All of the screens disappeared when he put the tablet down. "Anyone in the mood for the beach?" Asked Tony with a wide smile

* * *

"Los Angeles!" Yelled Tony as he lowered for a landing on a rooftop "I've always wanted to visit this place, but I never really got the chance" The suit's helmet lifted so he can see all the lights on in the big city "Good thing we got here at night. The place looks amazing."

"Focus Stark, we're here to track down the kid from the picture." On the same roof The Quinjet landed next to him "You guys remember the plan right?" Asked Fury as he got off the air craft. "Just in case your forgot already the plan is to lure the guy out. This is a big city so trying to find him door to door would take ages, Harry are you ready?"

"Yeah, I'm ready" He said coming out of the jet dressed in his outfit which was a pair of combat boots, reinforced combat pants, a black long sleeve, a slim armor vest under it, black finger less gloves, and black ,ski goggles. "So all I need to do is rob a bank so that the alarm can go off?" he asked cocking his pistols. Coulson nodded "Yes, Stark will keep an eye on you from above as will me and Director Fury. As soon as he catches up to you then Stark will handle it from there."

"What if the cops try shooting at me?" Harry asked in concern of them not knowing it's all just a bait plan. "Don't worry about that. Most of the cops already know about the plan so they'll let the others not to actually hit you" Coulson smiled at the nervous teen "You'll be fine, go get 'em tiger."

He nodded then jumped into an alley next to the Bank.

 _"Let's see if he's as good as the Cap."_ said Stark over the earpiece they all had.

Harry, or Gaze Blazer as he said he wanted to be called in his suit, shot the windows. Everyone inside panicked, screamed, and looked for cover anywhere they could as he walked to the center of the building. "Everyone stay down, hand over the most expensive piece of rock in this place!" His attention turned to one of the employees "Well?" The man nodded quickly and moved to a safe that was under a display desk. A couple of seconds later he held a diamond in his hand "It's worth around nine million dollars" He said in a shaky voice.

In a flash Gaze took the diamond then ran outside not caring who he pushed out of the way. Once he was back on the roof a helicopter shone a bright light in his eyes causing causing him to shield just so he didn't go blind "Attention Bank Robber return the diamond to the bank otherwise there will be consequences." Gaze made a beeline for it jumping on any surface he could "Damn I really should've asked them for a getaway vehicle!"

The helicopter followed him, keeping the light on him wherever he moved. Eventually he hit a dead end with no roofs to jump onto "Oh great" Gaze turned around only to see a sniper aimed at him from the copter "Last warning, hand the diamond over." This time it was serious and it was clear these guys didn't know everything that was happening is all a plan.

As Gaze was about to hand it over something jumped on the side of helicopter, a male figure though the light from the copter didn't allow him to see all that well. It jumped in the air and shot a wire in the ground where Harry was standing and kicked him to the ground. Now that the figure was in the light it was easy to see what his features were. A blue spandex suit with black boots, silver designs at his chest that went to his hands, and eyes of the same silver except they look like reinforced plastic.

The figure pulled out swords from his back and held one to Harry's neck "Give the rock or else." The tone of his voice was a deadly one,enough to send shivers down any spine. Harry decided to play his cards "Or else what tough guy? You going to kill me?" He asked which would be proven to be a bad idea. The figure pressed his blade to his neck and held the other to sky, in a split second a bolt of lighting hit the blade that was being held in the air having no effect on the teen whatsoever. "Want to be smart now?" The mysterious teen asked with the same deadly tone.

Iron man landed next to them "That's enough you two" he said aiming a heavy amount of weapons aimed at both of them. He turned to the helicopter "All of this is staged, none of this is real! Come get the diamond and be on your way" He yelled. One of the officers got the jewel and thanked Iron Man then returned to the station.

"Hey buddy, can you stop the lightning? It's making my suit short circuit." Said the Iron Avenger as he put the weapons away and removed his helmet. The teen lowered his blade instantly stopping the light show he was generating "What's an Avenger doing in L.A.?" he asked with the same tone again "Aren't you guys supposed to be in New York or saving the world?"

"First off, The Avengers are dead. Second, S.H.I.E.L.D is looking the next generation of the Avengers and after seeing what you're able to do with those blades you might be a good addition." Explained Iron Man. The teen put the swords in their cases not saying a word "Some of your jokes aren't as funny as others, Stark. I can't accept your offer." All smiles dropped at the response this kid gave an Avenger.

"Why not?" Harry really wanted to know what kept this gifted teenager from saying 'yes.'

"Because that's a lot to ask upon meeting. If the highly skilled Avengers were killed then what makes you think we're any better? Plus I have to stay here, I won't leave." He said looking Harry

"Why do you have to?" Asked Harry getting curious of this guy's reasoning. "Follow me and I'll show you why."

 **Alright that's all for this chapter. Listen guys this is my first story so my writing skills are not the best. So please cut me some slack.**


	4. Bolt To Another Member

Everyone followed the blue colored teenager as he glided through the many buildings in L.A. "Looks like the kid knows what he's doing, have to wonder how long he had worn that suit." said Coulson as he rode in the jet. Tony, who had been quiet the entire time, followed close behind and observed the Teen analyzing where he had seen that kind of armor before. "Something about those plates seem so familiar. Just can't put my finger on it."

"You sure you're not just over thinking something Stark?" Fury asked doing the same as Tony. Although the suit he was wearing did remind of him Parker's with the similarities coming from the blue color scheme, they eyes, even the slingshots on his wrists resembled the web shooters S.H.I.E.L.D provided him. Maybe Parker should be contacted sometime to show them how to operate as a team. It was just an idea.

Suddenly, the teen came to a stop at the roof of a hospital. The others stopped and landed beside him "What are doing here?" Harry said looking around "This isn't ambush is it?"

"No moron, why would I ambush you?"

"Just military instinct, always be on high alert. I never really calm down." The reply was enough to drop hostility from the teen and turned him and Tony "Take off your suits." Both heroes looked to each other in confusion, "Why?"

"I'm about to take you into a hospital and you want to walk in like that?" His hand gestured to the suits "It's going to make you look like you just came from the most recent comic con. Just listen to me okay? It's not like I'm gonna walk in there with this suit on either." That alone convinced them to follow his command. Once dressed up in normal clothes they entered the building "So what exactly does this have to do with you not joining us?" The teen didn't answer and just kept walking.

After what felt forever they finally entered a a room with a lady in it. "Who is she?" asked Coulson.

"My mother," he began "She's been in a coma since I was little and to this day still hasn't woken up."

Everyone was silent, waiting to see if he would say anything more.

* * *

 _"Mommy I don't want to go on the airplane!" yelled a kid as him and his mother walked through the terminal. His fear getting to him the closer they got to getting on. His mother only looked at him and smiled warmly, it kind of calmed his nerves but fear still kept him on edge. "Michael calm down. Nothing is going to happen okay? Look at Iron Man you think he is scared when he flies high? He is but you don't see him crying. Because he is strong and brave. So are you, in fact you're better than him, right?"_

 _All of the anxiety went away and was replaced by a smile "Yes!'_

 _"Okay now come on before they leave us."_

 _When they took off both of them fell asleep for a couple of hours. Awoken by a big_ _turbulence bump which everyone on the plane felt. "Ladies and Gentlemen we are heading a storm so please be hold on to something. Please remain seated until told otherwise." Said the voice from the intercom. The plane started shaking intensely and that's when everyone started to panic, not that it would do anything to save them. The plane shook violently then started to fall "We've been hit by lightning! We're going down!"_

 _Michael looked at his mother who embraced him "Hang on mijo. Everything will be alright okay?" He only nodded his head and looked at that ground that was fast approaching._

 _"You are alright, you are safe." A voice said "You will be fine."_

 _Micheal woke up in a jolt to see he was connected to hospital equipment. Once his bearings were collected the worry for his mother reached his head, sparking him get up and run into the hallway. "Where's my mommy?!" All stopped what they were doing to look at a screaming child "I need to see her!" When nobody answered him Michael ran off checking every room trying to find his mom. When he finally found her the tears fell, she was in horrible condition with cuts, bruises, slashes and indents in her body._

 _He cried so loud which forced many nurses to take him back to the room where they sedated him._

 _When he woke up he heard that voice again "Walk into the forest, child. You will need what has been given to you."  
With nothing but a broken spirit Micheal decided to follow the order. A full moon was out as he walked through the dense forest, his bare feet touching the wet floor below him. After walking for minutes he walked into a clearing with a drawn circle and a center point. In that center a was a case with two blades in it. Drawn by the mysterious bladed the boy walked towards them, and touched them. _

_Suddenly the voice spoke again "My son has fallen. I have chosen you to continue his legacy. The power of Thunder and Lightning will be yours to control."_

 _A lightning bolt hit him, but there was no pain. Instead he felt a small surge of energy go through him before passing out once again._

* * *

"No matter how much time passes she doesn't wake up. Everyday after school or stopping some bad guy I come here to see if she has finally come out of it, and each time I'm always wrong." He stopped and looked at the group "So you see? I can't leave knowing she needs me. I want to be here when she wakes up."

Nick Fury scratched his beard "What if I told you S.H.I.E.L.D can take her in so that the top scientists of the world can do some research?" Michael looked at him with death and hope in his eyes.

"What will it cost?"

"Your participation, other than that it won't cost you any money. We'll provide you a home, food, and anything else you'll need."

Michael looked at his mom. Ever since he was 5 he's had to do anything to afford paying his mom's hospital bills and now here's an opportunity to change both of their lives for the future. And it's not like he'll be losing anything either, with all the job jumping and crime fighting having a social life is practically impossible. "Okay I'm in," he began "My name is Michael Torres but in my suit you can call me Glide Lightning."

 **GUESS WHOSE BACK! Yes mates I know it's been a while but The Knights are coming back to a regular (:**


End file.
